


What's Left of Us

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Previous Lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: After the chaos, Lucy and Wyatt talk.





	What's Left of Us

He rose his eyes from the cup at the sound of steps approaching and found Lucy walking into the kitchen area. A feeling on his chest that made him want to look away, a feeling that made him swallow down hard.  
“Hey” he muttered.  
“Hey, Wyatt” her tone was gentle, light as if she had forgiven all his misdeeds. He didn’t doubt she did, just wondered if he deserved such kindness after everything he had done. “You okay?”  
The soldier gave her a small smile. “Could have been worse, we could not have the faintest idea about how to get Rufus back”  
Her head tilted a little in silent agreement as she looked for something in the fridge.  
Given the surprise visit of their future selves, they never really got a chance to talk about what happened, about what he said.  
“Do you have a moment?” he tried putting his hands on his pockets, feeling and hating the awkwardness that always seemed to form between them these days. “We never really got a chance to talk”  
Lucy would always be Lucy.  
She faced him and closed the fridge door, she clearly had forgotten the chocolate bars she was holding. She sat down at the table and watched him, waiting.  
Wyatt took his cue to speak.  
“I’m sorry. About everything”  
The historian smiled kindly at him. “I’m not mad, Wyatt. If it was Amy back from the dead I’d have done the same thing”  
He faced his feet and shifted a little before looking at her again. The pressure on his chest making it hard to breathe. “It’s not just that, I-- I messed up, it wasn’t fair for me to say that to you after what happened and…”  
She glanced down to her hands in her lap. “It hurts, it does. I know you’re sorry and I forgive you” her eyes met his. “I need to be honest with both of us, Wyatt and tell you can’t do this again. You love Jessica and there’s the baby… It’s your family. And this won’t work, we won’t work; at least not like this and not now. I can’t…” her eyes were watering but she didn’t cry.  
Wyatt nodded, words failing him.  
There were steps and a voice spoke up. “Lucy, if you’re eating all the chocolate on your own…”  
Flynn stopped talking as soon as he felt the tension in the air. He swallowed and glanced at his feet in a way that made Wyatt raise an intrigued eyebrow at the sight.  
“Should I leave you two or take sides?” his playful words never took effect on the rest of his face and for once Wyatt believed the man would stand by Lucy and fight by her side without a moment hesitation.  
When their eyes met, he knew Flynn would have punched him right there if Lucy wanted him too. The thought was a bit of a relief, it was good to know someone would have her back if his will was ever to falter in the face of Jessica or of a threat to his child.  
“It’s alright” Lucy finally said, getting up from the chair, a hand wiping away the unshed tears from her eyes. She faced Wyatt.  
“I’m sorry,” she said.  
“Me too” he confessed.  
He was thankful that her sad smile did not damage him further.  
Lucy turned to see Flynn observing Wyatt carefully and look like an owner who knew her guard dog would not attack without permission, she smirked and spoke: “If you don’t come back with me, I’ll eat all the chocolate before we’re through the opening credits”  
Garcia faced her and chuckled. “You’d never be able to go through with this empty threat,” he said.  
“Try me” she dared and calmly made her way to the bedroom. They had been sharing for a while now. “Good night, Wyatt”  
“Good night” he answered.  
Flynn studied him for a moment. “Wyatt”  
“Flynn”  
The Croatian man followed Lucy, leaving Wyatt to deal with his demons on his own.  
He walked out of the kitchen, turning the lights off as he left.


End file.
